


Winter

by Coelaves



Category: EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coelaves/pseuds/Coelaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is walking through snow covered South Korea and remembering the moments he shared with Kai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I only intend to write fluff. I can't seem to find a lot of Kaisoo fluff that portrays Kyungsoo as the "pants", per se, in the relationship even though he's older and more reserved and mature than Kai (4d idol anyone?). This took me a long time to write and I want to make it even better for the future so any constructive criticism and suggestions (no, I won't do smut) would be lovely.

The winter air was brisk but calm. Snow touched the branches of trees and the curbs of sidewalks. A few people walked along the icy pavement, some dusting snow from their porch steps. A hush had fallen over the town due to the inclement weather and the whisper of the January wind flew through the cracks of front doors and danced through the hair of the weary morning pedestrians making their way down the road on this Saturday morning. The sky was white with clouds, frost painting buds of ice on the windows of homes and businesses. There was a small splash of color amongst the monochrome backdrop of the city as a red head of hair bobbed down the street. A pair of doe like, brown eyes peeked over the black collar of a too big winter coat, a pale chin tucked against a warm chest underneath all the layers. The wind nipped at his ears and weaved through the bright strands of hair combed across his head. For a moment, he imagined the soft touch of his lover's hands brushing through his new haircut and tousling it out of it's pampered form.  
　　  
 _Kyungsoo._  
　　  
He imagined the feeling of Kai's breath as he whispered his name against his ear.  
　　  
 _Kyungsoo_.  
　　  
The warmth and comfort of the memory sent shivers down his back. He remembered how Kai used to talk to him. How he would scoot close to him and their legs would touch and he could feel Kai's heartbeat even when they were just brushing elbows. Kyungsoo remembered the smile that Kai reserved for only him. The smile that lit up his whole face. He would smile with his eyes. There was always something so real about it, so honest...

Kyungsoo sighed and tucked himself deeper into his coat. That's nice. It still smells like him.

The coat was too big for him, but he wore it every time he went out. Kai used to wear it all the time and he could now see why. So warm.. Kyungsoo turned and opened his eyes.

 

He was sitting on a cushioned bench in a subway train. Him and Kai were exploring the city that day and it was around midnight when they finally caught a train back to their hotel. Kai had his earphones in and had a hard time keeping his eyes open. Kyungsoo felt a little heavy headed himself and felt the weight of exhaustion coming down on his eyelids. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt a pressure on his thigh. Opening his eyes for just a moment, he saw a hand lazily caressing his leg, back and forth sleepily shaping the curve of his thigh. He turned to his right and watched as Kai leaned to the side, his head falling onto Kyungsoo's shoulder and his body scooching in for closer contact. Kyungsoo felt his mouth curve into the shadow of a smile at the sight of Kai's peaceful expression, his mouth slightly ajar and his hair falling out of it's shape and into his face. Kyungsoo brushed a strand from Kai's forehead, the light beginning to fade and his eyelids slowly sealing together...

 

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, the moment fading back into his memories. Looking around, he realized he was still in the middle of the street in winter. A light dusting of snow had accumulated on his shoulders. He shook the white out of his hair and started to walk again along the sugar coated sidewalk. The trees looked like crystal from the ice that had wrapped around the edges of the branches, icicles dripping down towards the pavement. The roofs of snow covered houses peeked over the tops of their stone fences - gardens and hedges dusted with white sleeping in their front yards. South Korea looked like a winter wonderland.

 

Kyungsoo breathed in the cool air and spread out his arms as if he were on stage again. He could hear the roar of the crowd and could feel the burn of dance in his legs and the hint of a note still sitting in his lungs. He turned and Kai was there, smiling and laughing and looking beautiful underneath the spotlight, his chest heaving and his hand in Kyungsoo's, ready to bow. Kai's grip tightened around Kyungsoo's fingers.

"We did it, D.O.! You were amazing!" Kyungsoo was taken by the sincerity and joy in Kai's smile and all he could do to return the favor, was to smile back.

"You were pretty great too."

 

A gust of wind shook Kyungsoo's body and he awoke to find his hands were empty. He touched his face and felt a smile still lingering on his lips. The faint hum of music still echoed in his ears, only to be drowned out by the empty silence of winter. The quiet was painful and left Kyungsoo with a heavy heart and a certain discomfort that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

About 20 feet in front of him was a small park with an un-shoveled path cutting the grounds in half. Kyungsoo ignored the 6 inches of snow that had accumulated in his direction and instead marched straight into the white with only his boots and jeans protecting his skin underneath. He became wet and cold in a matter of minutes but ignored the unpleasantries. He didn't care enough to stop walking. Kyungsoo pulled Kai's jacket tighter around his body and remembered when Kai first bought it.

They were looking for new winter coats and Kai was being indecisive. He was taking up the changing room and had tried on at least every type of jacket in the building.

"D.O., what do you think of this one?" He said, pulling out a ridiculously huge, black menace of insulation from the hanger behind him.

"Kai, you've tried on so many already. I'm tired. We should get going soon."

Kai paused for a moment and then smiled.

"How about you try it on?"

"You mean this one? I'd drown in it." He looked at the floor and smiled smugly.

But then he felt Kai drape the heavy jacket over his shoulders and pull his arms through two thick, puffy sleeves. Kai zipped it up from behind and pulled the collar up to Kyungsoo's chin. Kyungsoo sunk into the collar at the sight of how absurd he looked in the over sized coat, turning his head to the ground.

"I look ridiculous."

Kai put his hands on Kyungsoo's shoulders, smiled and then started laughing.

"No, you look absolutely adorable." He spun him around and brushed away a stray red hair from Kyungsoo's face.

"No you're adorable." Kyungsoo mumbled. "Don't forget that I'm the hyung here."

Kai touched his lips to Kyungsoo's forehead and pulled him closer to his chest, laughing at his seriousness.

"This is perfect. Let's get this one."

Kyungsoo could hardly move. He felt embarrassed for putting on the coat, but also strangely happy that Kai and him were having this moment, even if the circumstances were strange. They walked out of the store, hand in hand, and made their way back to their hotel. The same night, they were watching movies in the lounge of Kai's suite and Kyungsoo had forgotten extra blankets and pillows from his room. Kyungsoo decided that he didn't want to wake everyone up at such an ungodly hour and instead reached over to his side to pull out the new, gigantic winter coat.

"We can use this." He said smiling.

Kai knocked him on the back of the head playfully and moved to grab the jacket. But Kyungsoo stopped him and instead placed the coat around Kai's shoulders himself.

"Come here, silly." He said, patting his thigh.

Kai hesitated for a moment but shrugged off the reluctance, falling into Kyungsoo's lap and wrapping the jacket around him like a blanket. Kai closed his eyes and could smell the warmth and calm of Kyungsoo's scent that he loved so much.

"You're adorable too." Kyungsoo, whispered.

 

More silence. Kyungsoo suddenly felt cold again. He breathed into the jacket to circulate warm air towards his torso, but he realized that the cold was coming from inside him. He felt it underneath his skin and running through his veins. He wanted Kai's arms around him but reminding himself of Kai's warm lips on his neck only made him sad again. He wanted Kai's hands to press on his chest and slide up to his shoulders. He mimicked the action on himself but it just didn't feel right. His arms were too short and his hands weren't big enough and there was nobody pressing against him, breathing into his hair and stroking his collarbone with their thumb. There was no voice humming into his ear and no mouth finding it's way to his. There was only the cold beneath his feet, the snow swirling and curling around him, the white drowning out the sound and swallowing the colors beneath it...

Just ahead was a dock. There were snow covered row boats and duck boats hitched up to the posts and the water had frozen them in place. The wind blew and suddenly he was on one of the row boats. The trees were green and there were couples floating in the lake, their hands clasped and their faces plastered with grins and deep, longing stares. Kai poked Kyungsoo's cheek and bopped his nose as Kyungsoo turned around. Kyungsoo smiled with the corner of his mouth and reached into his lunchbox.

"Hey, would you mind trying this? I experimented with a new recipe and I didn't want to show it to the other boys yet. Kris and Chanyeol might make fun of me." Kai laughed.

"Yeah, they probably would. How do you eat this?"

Kyungsoo handed him the box and some chopsticks and gestured to the various parts of the meal.

"You put the seasoning on top of this and then dip it in that and then eat it in one bite."

He smiled proudly and looked with anticipation at Kai as he did as he was told. Kai drew out his reaction longer than he needed to so he could tease Kyungsoo, swallowed and then kissed him on the cheek.

"You did great."

Kyungsoo put his fist in the air in victory and bobbed back and forth happily as they finished off the food together. Kyungsoo wiped his mouth and noticed Kai looking out at the pond, his chin in his palm and his eyes distant. Kyungsoo leaned forward and laced his fingers through Kai's hair.

"Hey."

Kai turned and their lips met, Kai's arms wrapping around Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo put one hand on the small of Kai's back and the other still intertwined with his hair. Their rowboat rocked back and forth with no one to balance it until it eventually flipped over, sending them both into the pond, still holding onto each other. Kyungsoo's head popped out of the water laughing. He spotted Kai coming up to the surface, throwing the lunchbox on top of the upturned rowboat. Kyungsoo slid underwater and quietly approached Kai, his arms wrapping around his waist, and his nose trailing up his torso until he was above water again. Kai's wet hair had fallen in his face so Kyungsoo smoothed it back with his hand, kissing Kai's forehead. They moved to flip over the boat and pulled it to shore only about 5 feet away. Kyungsoo dragged himself on land and extended a hand to Kai who took it graciously. They lay on the grass, drenched from head to toe and unlaced their soaking shoes, hands shaking from the cold of post drenched in a lake. Kyungsoo turned to look at Kai who was curled up in a ball, shivering and wet, his teeth clattering and his hair back in his eyes again. Kyungsoo brushed the back of his hand along Kai's cheek.

"You look like a puppy. I'll be right back."

Barefoot, Kyungsoo walked towards their car, shaking off some of the water and bouncing up and down while he walked to regain some circulation in his extremities. Kai put his head onto his forearm and tried to warm up. He listened to the sounds of couples still floating in the lake, the lapping of water on his rowboat, birds chirping and wind blowing through the trees. He felt tired for no particular reason and was still shivering. Then he felt the weight of a blanket on his shoulders and recognized the sweet scent of Kyungsoo as he leaned onto his back and pressed his lips to Kai's neck.

"Are you warm now, love?" He whispered.

Kai shivered again. Kyungsoo laughed and slid beside him, pulling the blanket around them as they huddled together. The warmth of their bodies pressed side by side stopped Kai's shivers. He relaxed onto Kyungsoo's shoulder and buried his face into his collarbone. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Kai, tucking the top corners of the blanket between them and kissed Kai's cheek.

"Sorry about the rowboat." He whispered.

Kai ran his lips up Kyungsoo's neck and back down to his collarbone.

"It's fine. I forgive you, hyung." They both lost track of time as they sat on the grass, taking in the warmth of each other's bodies, focusing on each other's breathing, losing sight of everything else around them.  
　　

  
　　 _So warm._  
　　  
　　Kyungsoo came back to his senses and found himself sitting, alone, on the cold, snowy ground by the same lake in which they shared that moment. Kyungsoo was freezing. He got up and dusted the snow off his backside, finding his way back to the path that led around the park. His hand was itching, wanting to find something to fill the emptiness. Kyungsoo pretended that he was holding Kai's hand, rolling his fingers in the shape of Kai's fingers, the same way they used to hold each other when they walked.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how many views this gets, I may or may not continue. Or I may continue regardless. Who knows!


End file.
